Golden Family
by Putri Jung
Summary: Selama 26 Tahun hidupnya, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui siapa sebenernya dia, yang orang orang diluar sana ketahui dia hanya Leader Band ternama di korea, ya sebenarnya mereka benar akan hal itu, tapi sesungguhnya ada hal yang bahkan lebih dari itu dalam dirinya tidak bukan dalam dirinya tapi dalam keluarganya, kalian akan takjub sendiri setelah mengetahuinya,


Selama 26 Tahun hidupnya, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui siapa sebenernya dia,

yang orang orang diluar sana ketahui dia hanya Leader Band ternama di korea,

ya sebenarnya mereka benar akan hal itu, tapi sesungguhnya ada hal yang bahkan lebih dari itu dalam dirinya tidak bukan dalam dirinya tapi dalam keluarganya, kalian akan takjub sendiri setelah mengetahuinya,

Suatu Pagi di Dorm CNBLUE

"Hyung, ku dengar kau terpilih jadi Duta Busan One Asia Festival ?" Ucap jonghyun

Mwo ..? Jinjja ?

"kau tidak tau? Aku lihat dari iklan tadi malam hyung"

"Nde aku juga melihatnya" sahut minhyuk

Drrrt drrrt..,, handphone yonghwa berbunyi

Nama tertera disana ,

"Yoebseo ucap wanita yang tak lagi muda tersebut"

Nde yoebseo, eoma kau kan yang melakukannya? Wae? Aissh jinjja..

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan eoma tak mengerti, berhenti menuduh wanita ini yang tidak tidak, kau tidak pulang sama sekali ke rumah sebulan ini, kudengar hari ini kau libur, sampai nanti sore kau tak pulang, eoma yang akan kesana, tak ada bantahan"

Tut,, tut,, tut

Sambungan terputus tiba2, wahhh wanita itu.., aku benar benar tak bisa menolak permintaannya, ahhh aku benar benar harus pulang hari ini,

Aku pulang…

"Ah tuan muda selamat datang, anda sudah ditunggu tuan besar di ruangnnya" ucap bibi shin pelayan keluarga jung

Nde kamsahamnida ..

Appa.. ini aku ,

"kau sudah sampai, masuklah.."

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya yonghwa ketika melihat sekerumunan orang ada di ruangan sang ayah, ruangan favorit sang ayah ini memang cukup besar, bahkan mungkin sama besarnya dengan luas dorm yang dia tempati,

Semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan, yonghwa masih berdiri di tempatnya, terlalu terkejut mungkin, dia benci orang orang mengetahui siapa dia sebenernya, tapi perasaan ini, dia melihat tatapan bangga dari ayahnya, ahh dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri..

Bisik bisik pun terdengar, "siapa yang menyangka yonghwa CNBLUE adalah anak pemilik Samsung, Perusahaan paling berpengaruh di korea , tunggu, bukankah istri dari Pemilik Samsung adalah pemimpin korea saat ini,"

Yongie kemari Ucap Tetua Jung tersebut

Yonghwa pun mendekat, betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan kim heecul disana sedang duduk mewawancarai sang ayah, ohh sialnya dia hari ini bertemu makhluk evil dari super junior itu.

Appa, apa yang kau lakukan , kau bahkan mau di wawancarai oleh acara weekly idol..bisiknya

"Gwenchana,, ini ide eoma dan dongsaengmu, jangan salahkan appa, arrachi"

Yonghwa hanya menghela nafas," tunggu pembalasan ku Jung Jungkook "

Mari kita lanjutkan,sajangnim ucap salah satu kru,,

Ah nde tentu saja,

Wah ini benar benar diluar dugaanku sajanngnim, orang yang bahkan sangat sering aku temui, jujur saja aku dengan anakmu pernah beradu argument beberapa kali, joesonghamnida, semua orang dibuat tertawa oleh kata kata heecul tersebut., ah aku tau kau pasti sangat kesal karena kami semua datang kesini , rumah rahasia mu, wah aku sangat bingung denganmu, kau bahkan menyembunyikan hal ini, padahal ini benar2 luar biasa yong,

"Mungkin karena ini terlalu luar biasa membuatku merasa tidak nyaman jika banyak orang yang tau"

Waaah kamu benar benar kesal sepertinya, mianhae ..percayalah semuanya akan baik baik saja, ayo semua kita beri tepuk tangan untuk leader cnblue , semuanya bertepuk tangan..

Membuat yonghwa tertawa, pada dasarnya dia orang yang sangat ceria, tapi dia terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan yang sang ayah ambil, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan wajah kebingungan dan kesalnya tadi.

Sang ayah ikut tersenyum melihat yonghwa sudah bisa melunak, keputusannya untuk memilih acara yang di komandai heechul sepertinya tak salah.

Heechul-ssi tadi kau mengatakan sering beradu argument dengan yongie, boleh aku tau sebenarnya apa yang selalu kalian argumenkan tersebut,,

"ahh nde sangjangnim , tapi anda tidak akan memarahiku kan?", semua orang tertawa mendengar kekhawatiran heechul

Sejujurnya aku merinding saat anda memanggil yonghwa dengan sebutan yongie , wahh anda terlihat benar2 menyayanginya, aku jadi iri,

"Yaaak hyung berhenti menggodaku" ,, ucap yonghwa

kembali keriuhan terjadi dengan suara tawa

Arraseo, sejujurnya sajangnim yang membuatku dengan yonghwa selalu berargumen adalah aku mengira anakmu selalu menjadi anak emas FNC , sebenarnya itu diluar jalur kewenanganku untuk ikut campur, tapi bagaimana FNC memperlakukan CNBLUE dengan FT island aku rasa sungguh berbeda, itu yang membuatku marah pada awalnya, mungkin karena aku dekat dengan hongki sehingga aku begitu peduli dengan FT Island, saat kami bertemu di kantor FNC aku selalu menggodanya dengan sebutan Anak emas, awalnya dia sama sekali tak menggubrisku, yang dia lakukan hanya memberi salam dan tersenyum saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut,

Tapi pada saat kami bertemu di kantor KBS , dia tiba tiba mendatangiku dan mengajaku untuk berbicara 2 mata, aku sungguh terkejut , tapi aku adalah kim heechul member boyband fenomenal di korea, jadi aku menyetujuinya, dia langsung mengatakan seperti ini

"Apa menurutmu aku seperti anak emas FNC sunbaenim?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya,

aku memberikan alasan kenapa aku melakukannya, dan yang dia katakan

"ahh , sepertinya kau salah paham, semua fasilitas yang aku terima sesungguhnya bukan dari FNC, kau bisa mengkonfirmasikannya pada pegawai FNC, sungguh akupun ingin fasilitas yang biasa saja, tapi suatu saat aku yakin kau akan mengerti,"

Dan dia benar sajangnim, akhirnya aku mengerti hari ini, aku tau semua fasilitas itu bukan dari FNC tapi dari keluarganya, ahh aku benar benar merasa buruk, Joesohamnida

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mengerti hyung" sahut yonghwa

Boleh aku memberikan alasan kenapa kami memberikan semua fasilitas tersebut ?,, ucap pemilik Samsung tersebut

"Tentu saja sajangnim",,

Sejujurnya di dalam dunia bisnis banyak sekali hal hal yang tidak terduga, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku adalah pemilik perusahaan Samsung dan istriku adalah pemimpin korea selatan selama 2 periode terakhir, aku memiliki 2 anak laki laki yang memilih hidup jauh dari ku dan istriku, yongie bahkan pernah hidup di jepang dan bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengamen dijalanan dan pekerjaan paruh waktu di restoran, sebagai orang tua aku tak bisa menghentikan apapun yang menjadi impiannya, walaupun sebenarnya aku benar2 tidak ingin dia menjadi penyanyi band bergenre rock pula, itu benar benar membuatku khawatir, Dia pernah mengalami gangguan pita suaranya saat kecil aku tau dia sangat suka bernyanyi , semua anggota keluarga ku baik sekali dalam hal bernyanyi,tapi melihatnya kesakitan ketika setelah menyanyi membuatku sebagai ayah benar benar merasa tidak berguna, yongie saat high school mengalami masalah serius dengan pita suaranya, bahkan dia sempat tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya selama satu tahun,aku rasa itu masa terburuk dalam perjalanan hidupku, tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui dia memang mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria dan sangat jahil, dia masih sering tertawa dan tersenyum saat itu, tapi aku ayahnya , aku mengenal dia sejak kecil, jadi aku tau sebenarnya dia sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya, jadi aku berusaha keras menemukan solusi untuknya, dan pertolongan tuhan memang selalu datang , adiku yang bekerja di amerika memberitahu ada metode untuk mengembalikan suara yonghwa, jadi kami memutuskan pergi kesana, aku ,istriku dan anak terakhirku hanya menemaninya selama kurang lebih 5 hari, 3 bulan sisanya dia melakukan proses pengobatannya sendiri, tanpa ditemani keluarga inti, istri ku menangis setiap malam pada saat itu, tapi dia jung yonghwa anak pertama keluarga jung, penurus perusahaan Samsung dan anak dari presiden korea aku tau dia mampu melewatinya, dan dia benar benar mampu melewatinya, mungkin kalian semua ingat bahwa pada saat semua barang yang dikeluarkan Samsung memberikan diskon hingga 90% itu karena saat itu aku terlalu senang mendengar Suara yongie sudah kembali, "hahaha seketika suara riuh tawa terdengar diruangan itu"

dan mulai saat itu kami semua benar2 berhati hati dengan apapun yang dia makan, karna pita suaranya sangat riskan mengalami gangguan kembali, tapi yongie sangat keras kepala , dia sering tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri, itulah kenapa aku menempatkan beberapa orang untuk mengawalnya, aku tidak mengijinkan dia makan makanan yang tidak disiapkan oleh orang suruhanku, mungkin karena itu orang memandang dia seperti benar benar anak emas, ya itu tidak salah karena semua anak ku aku anggap anak emas,,

"wahh, sajangnim, aku benar benar tak menyangka,, ku kira kalian benar benar keluarga superpower yang tanpa celah,,, tapi kalian bahkan melewati masa yang benar benar berat, ,,ya yonghwa kenapa kau teresenyum seperti itu"

Mwo..? hahhaa, ani aku akhirnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikirkan appa, aku benar benar bersyukur terlahir sebagai anakmu sajangnim..

Hahahhaaa,,, akhirnya semua kembali tertawa karena tingkah yonghwa

"Sajangnim , tadi anda mengatakan anda memiliki 2 anak laki2, siapa nama anak bungsu anda bila saya boleh tau?" ucap heechul

Ahh, aku rasa biar yonghwa yang memberitahu kalian..

"Mwo.. aku ? ya appa.. kau takut dengan ancaman si golden maknae ?" sahut yonghwa

Tunggu, golden maknae? Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kalian maksud

Tapi ini benar benar gila bila adikmu itu si golden maknae yang aku pikirkan, wahhhh ini akan jadi berita terbesar selama 2016 ini, jangan bilang bilang adikmu golden maknae bts ?

Jeon Jungkook ?

TBC

Ini FF perdanaku ,aku tau ini masih jelek banget harap dimaklum ya, banyak typo dan bahasa korea yang penulisannya salah, AKu keburu ngebet buat upload hahaha.. aku ga maksa buat reveiw.. cius dehhh, ada yang mau baca aja udah bersyukur banget... ^^


End file.
